Sparks Fly: Anthem of the Angels
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: After saving Natalie from a vicious Hunter, she and Nick try to survive the night, with Natalie singing a song only for his ears to listen.


**A/N: So here's the deal...**

**Once upon a time, I wrote a poorly-written fan-fiction called "Sparks Fly" (kept it on the site because of the favorites), featuring my four original characters, one of who would be in a relationship with Nick. Then, a few days ago, I decided that 'hey, Breaking Benjamin and Left 4 Dead CAN go together!' and thus, this one-shot happened. **

**This is only my deviantART account, but I decided to post it here because, hey, it's a fan-fic. **

**One day, I shall rethink and rewrite "Sparks Fly", to a point where it wouldn't be the crap it was right now. **

**Either way, enjoy! x)**

* * *

**Left 4 Dead - Nick & Natalie - "Anthem of the Angels"**

* * *

"Nick!"

"Keep running, Nat! The safe room is just up ahead!"

But Natalie could not keep this up any longer. Damn, she wished she had worked out a little before this zombie apocalypse.

They keep going, shooting and whacking everything that was in their path or chasing after them. A horde was after the two lone survivors, but even after tossing a Molotov behind them, they did not want to risk it by taking it slow, especially when a safe house was nearby.

"Come on!" Nick managed to catch up to the lounge singer and grabbed her left hand tightly. A tiny house caught his eye right then. "There's the safe house! We're almost there, Nat!"

"Thank GOD." Came an exhausted reply. Natalie took a quick peek behind here and found emptiness. "I think we lost them!"

They came to a halt at the safe house's front door. "You sure?" They both spun around, magnum and axe ready in hand.

Nothingness. Good. They needed some kind of luck after everything. "But it doesn't mean we're 100% safe," Nick turned his attention to the safe house's front door. "I'll go in first, make sure it's empty."

"I got your back."

Nick placed one hand on the door knob…

A shrill shriek tore through the bitter air. Nick spun around and pulled Natalie out of the way. His back connected to the ground, with a vicious Hunter on top of him.

Nick attempted to grab both of the Hunter's arms to prevent himself from getting clawed at. "Get… the fuck off me!" He growled, trying to push the Hunter off him.

His first cry came from a swipe to his right arm. The second: from another swipe but to the center of his chest. Blood immediately seeped through the blue shirt and to the once-white coat.

"Nicky!" Natalie's panicked wail was but a faint whisper to him. The sounds of his own pained cries deafened him.

Natalie rose to her feet, grabbing her fallen axe and made sure to make the first drive into the Hunter's back a good one. "Get the FUCK away from him!" The Hunter ceased its actions out of pain. Natalie pulled out the axe, not without pulling the Hunter off Nick. Lying on its back, she did not waste any time to drive the axe into the Hunter's face and kill it instantly.

She knew the Hunter's initial screech could very well attract zombies. No time to waste. She hurried over to Nick with tears forming in her chocolate-colored eyes. "Nick!" She pulled on his left arm to lift him up. "Can you get up? Please, you have to!"

With his left arm around her neck, Natalie opened the safe house's door, not thinking that there could be zombies in it. Thankfully, it was completely empty. The little house was lit by the evening sun's rays seeping through the iron grilled windows.

Natalie sat Nick down and let him lean against the wall. His eyes were still wide open and he was keeping them on her. Good. He was still very much conscious. "Hang in there, Nicky! You'll be fine!"

"I-" A little chuckle came to him. "I feel like shit…"

Natalie hurried and unhooked the sack she had been carrying. "For now, handsome. But I'll fix you right up and you'll be as good as new!" She pulled out a first aid kit and hastily unpacked its contents. As she did that, she tried to catch sight of Nick's wounds to see how bad they were. So many marks over his upper torso and arms. She felt like someone was taking her heart and squeezing it very tightly.

She tried her hardest not to let her emotions get the best of her. "You'll be okay. I know you will," She told him softly as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Let's take care of that scar on your chest first. You just keep your eyes on me and keep talkin' me, okay?"

"Y-you got it, Nat…"

* * *

**  
Soon…**

The evening Sun gave into the moon and it was nighttime. Natalie lit the lamp located on a long table to keep things bright. After treating and bandaging Nick's chest and right upper arm, the ones that were causing him heavy bleeding, she knew the crisis had been averted. Her conman was going to be okay.

But he was still weak. So weak. She attempted to feed him something to keep his strength up but he was just in too much pain to eat properly and she knew this.

So the lone survivor of the Pembroke group took him into her arms, let him rest his head on her right shoulder and stroked his head gently while her other hand was in a tight clasp with his. Nick embraced the feeling of being close to his little longue singer; it was making him feel much better, making him forget more and more about the pain.

"Natie…?" As Natalie lovingly caressed his hair, she picked up the faint word that slipped out of his mouth.

"What is it, babe? Tell me."

"You're a lounge singer… sing me something."

Well, this was a little new. "Sing?"

"Yeah," Grey and brown eyes connected. "I don't care what it is. Just… sing me something. Anything. I just want to hear you sing."

"Oh Nicky…" She gave a little laugh. "I don't mind, but I think you need some sleep."

"Hell no," He said. "If I go to sleep and never wake up... No. As long as there's still life in me, I want to spend every minute of it with you. Seeing you. Hearing you."

"Nicky, you're not gonna die. You're strong! You can make it through this!" She reminded him, not wanting to think of the worst that could happen. She was now struggling to keep her tears in place.

"Still… I just wanna hear you sing. Please?"

Well, he did say please. "Okay. This is… a personal favorite of mine, but I can't sing it at work because well… you'll know." Clearing her throat, she let out the words in a sweet, melodious and slow tone:

_"Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side.  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go, then so will I..._

There is nothing left of you;  
I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye…"

Nick gave another chuckle. "Kinda depressing, but I ain't complaining. That was beautiful, Nat. Thank you."

By the end of the song, tears already rolled down her cheeks. A smile formed on her full lips. "Thanks, Nicky."

Nick's eyes fell on their clasped hands. "Just like you," Unhooking his hand from hers, he pulled off the gold ring on his left pinky finger, only to put it on Natalie's left ring finger.

"Oh no… No, no, no, Nick…" More tears. "Please no…"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and this time, used both hands to clasp her one hand once again. "It's okay… It's okay…"

Natalie held his hand tighter than she ever will. "We lost everyone already… Please don't let me lose you too. You have to fight…" A sob came to her right then.

"I'll try my best, Natie. I swear I will," His breathing was shallow now and that was causing her heart to panic. "But who knows what's… gonna happen from here on out. Just… keep on talking to me; don't let me fall asleep. I… refuse to…"

Her fingers toyed with his curly, slicked back hair, in an attempt to calm herself from bawling. "I'm right here, handsome. I'm right here. I'm always going to be with you, don't you worry. But I want you to be with me always too. Please rest, babe. Save your strength," Her voice was dropping to a comforting whisper. "I'm here. Cross my heart, I'm here and always will be."

She knew how tired Nick was. The whole time, his eyes were fluttering to a close but he simply refused. Yet, Natalie's gently caress just might be doing the trick. He murmured something that was unfortunately incoherent and closed his eyes, his breathing still shallow.

Nick's future was uncertain. She knew that. She did all she could and now it was up to fate. For now, it was going to be him, her and the words she sang softly only for his ears to listen.  
_  
"I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye..."_


End file.
